Dead by Daylight - Fall FuckFest
by RipjawShadowWolf
Summary: A DbD porn writing piece. A new event has fallen over this strange realm, and with it some even stranger happenings...
1. The Start

I am a survivor. Always have been. That's why the entity won't claim me another time. But this place has twisted my mind beyond belief, and it's other inhabitants too. For the longest time it was all just bloodshed and gore, until a strange event transpired recently. It was around that time of year when leaves fall and the weather becomes just right, Autumn. This Autumn however, the Moon turned pink and the environment became a bit more colorful. Me and the other survivors thought it was a new chapter in our story, or maybe even a new event. Lust seemed to fall over everyone and it seemed we were all in the mood for something more graphic than death. We were correct in that last assumption, this was a new event, The Fall FuckFest. I will recount and speak the events of this celebration, however strange they may be.


	2. The Hunt begins (Huntress X Trapper)

The Trapper sat with his dick out, atop the ironworks, lust falling over him. He grabbed it and began to slide his hand up and down along his shaft, feeling it enlarge with every stroke. He was just about to start when a familiar hum came into earshot. The most beautiful lady he had seen in his life stood before him, The Huntress. He could tell she felt this way too, her eyes had a certain glint to them. She looked at his strong arms and his ripped abs and then to his dick which was hanging down. She gently wrapped her hand around his cock and began to slowly pull, back and forth. His cock began grow and she noticed this with pleasure. "Aww, do I make you hard, hmm you'll be very hard soon enough." She whispered in her native tongue. He loved it when she talked in Russian, it sounded so sexy. The Trapper laid his hands onto her chest, lightly squeezing her boobs. She smirked and began to take off her safran, as he rolled down his overalls. He stood there in awe at her perfect body, leaning up against the window, the wind blowing her veil back.

She strutted towards him and pushed him back down onto the chair The Trapper was just sitting in. She turned around to flaunt her massive ass, waving it in his face. He slapped her ass and she threw it back at him so he slapped again and again. She made cries, similar to when she was struck by something, loud and lustful. He hunched over a bit and held her ass with two hands and began to lick through her skirt. His tongue wetted the back of her skirt and the moisture penetrated through, reaching her vagina. He stuck his tongue harder and could almost taste her pussy. She couldn't take the pleasure and moved her ass onto his dick and began to grind on it. He gripped her cheeks and pushed it to his tip and she twerked on it. Her ass was so big and tight he wasn't sure if he would cum later or now. She went down on it, her booty shaking the cum out of his cock. She eventually moved to center her skirt over his dick and squat down onto it. His cock was right up against her pussy, making her so wet. He moved his hips around to make her feel a bit of pleasure before she rolled down his overalls and gripped his cock. She sat back down on his cock, and went in for real this time.

She reeled back onto him in pleasure and pain as his massive cock stretched out her tight, virgin pussy. He groaned and she moaned as the two fucked, harder than ever. The Trapper could barely contain himself, she was just too tight, he hadn't done this nearly enough in his time spent with the entity. She slammed her pussy down on him, stretching her virgin cooch more than it could handle. She yelped out, but he just pulled her back to his chest. She began to rub her clit as she felt the pressure build up, until it was about to burst. At the moment of orgasm, he had his cock in far, so she sat up and squirted all over his lap and the floor. She fell back onto his cock and it went deep and hard until she started to pass out from pleasure. He held her still on his cock and slumped down on the chair to penetrate at a better angle. Her pussy was so tight he felt like he could cum any second. The Huntress had passed out on his cock, too much for her first time, so The Trapper opted to rape her catatonic body. He grabbed her chest and held her close as he slapped his thighs to hers. Still a virgin, she was so wet, covering him in her fluids and began squirting out cum all while unconscious. He fucked her for almost another hour and she was squirting the whole time. The pressure building up in his bulging cock told him he was going to finish soon. He sped up, clapping her tight pussy harder and faster, his cock was throbbing and felt like it was going to explode. The pressure, the sensation, the feeling, it was too good to give up now, so he pulled out and threw her body onto the chair. He stood in front of her jacking off his massive meat, waiting for her to get up. He decided to use some of his precum to lubricate her big titties and forwarded towards them, shoving his penis in between. Rubbing her tiny nipples made her tits feel more solid, so he pinched her nipples and slid his cock up and down. The squishing of her tits was like music to his ears making his cock solid once more. He let go of her titties and began to rub his tip on her pubic hair, which was drenched and yet to be shaved. His shaft absorbed the moisture while his tip worked through it. He noticed her legs start to move and she jolted up, gasping for air. He pushed her back on the chair and shut her up with a cock to the face. He slammed his dick down her throat, instinctively making her gag, so he gave her a bit of slack but made her bob down on penis. The Huntress was covered in sweat and cum and so was The Trapper, both horny, exhausted and ready to finish. When her breathing stabilized she continued to deepthroat his cock, but he wasn't sure he could last much longer. A familiar feeling approached his lower body so he knew what to do. He pushed her face off his dick and lifted her up for the final blow. She spread her legs into a splits pose and readied her pussy, while he prepared for the climax of a lifetime. In a quick motion, she slammed her pussy onto his throbbing cock, ripping her hole and extracting all the cum from his cock. Her newly opened vagina was filled to the brim with his cum, all warm and hot. He felt drained and tired in a good way, she felt used and abused but in a good way. He laid her back onto the windowsill, giving her ample room to lay. She grabbed his ass and pushed him over to her, holding onto his dick as she did so. Her finger coiled delicately around his cock, she plunged it into her mouth. Her tongue encircled his moist penis, making sure to clean off all the little drops of cum that covered it. She slid two fingers into her own clit, wanting to finish as hard as she started, and began rubbing. With enough force, she burst all over the floor, shooting out a mixture of each other's cum. All the sudden, the entity appeared above the two, in the shape of a vagina, and started to suck up all the cum. The two watched it all go up, except the Huntress took a little handful for herself, which she soon swallowed. The trial ended and each participant received a new currency, Fuckpoints.


	3. Yamaoka's Fucking (Adam x Spirit)

Adam Francis was excited beyond belief for this trial to start. The Trapper told the survivors at the campfire in a temporary truce how the event worked, fuck to gain Fuckpoints, which can get you event specific cosmetics and upgrades, all to fuck even harder. For the longest time he couldn't wait to get his hands on that girl Claudette. She was cute, had a nice shape and a beautiful thicc ass. So when he saw her at the campfire before the trial, that's all he could pay attention to. "Hey girl, what's good?" He said. She looked over and responded, "I can't wait for this to start, this my first trial, and maybe my first time." He smirked and pulled out a Yamaoka Estate offering, "this is what I'm bringing, home field advantage, the place is real nice." She blushed and said, "Ooh, I like a man who knows the plan, wanna meet me upstairs, the bed is real big." "Yeah girl I'll see you th" Adam said as he was cut off. The trial started and he didn't see who the killer was. He landed in a patch of bamboo, stood up and looked around for the house. It was off in the distance so he'd have a bit to travel. On his walk there, he began to hear a faint vacuum sound. He knew that sound anywhere, it was The Spirit. As if on cue, she appeared in his peripheral sight, chasing down Kate. Adam stared over at her, something attracted him about this strange blue girl, maybe it was the lack of clothing. He shook himself out of it, he was not gonna fuck some dead chick. But his eyes crept over again, this time to her fat ass.

He couldn't help himself but take out his dick and begin to jack off. He watched as The Spirit rubbed her covered pussy against Kate's, while Kate spanked her repeatedly. All of the sudden, The Spirit turned her head to glare at Adam, he could tell he wasn't wanted so he headed back towards the house. Up the stairs and into the bedroom he saw Claudette, back turned to him. He sneaked up to her and laid hands on her ass. "Ahh, damn, haha, you scared me Adam!" She said. He let out a little laugh and pushed her ass towards the bulge in his pants. "Ooo" she exclaimed and began to move her ass around and grind on his dick. He could do this for hours, for he was in love with this little slut. "Damn girl, how you fit all that, in them jeans?" Adam asked sensually. "You wanna see some more of my chocolate ass, I bet you do" she responded. She forwarded toward the bed and started to strip her jeans down, pull by pull. Eventually her pants were all the way down, and what was left were some small, tight panties.

Adam got closer, his dick poking into his pants, and he threw off his coat, shirt and shoes. Claudette lay on the bed, facing him and began to unbutton her shirt. Button by button more of her was revealed and each time Adam got a little harder. Eventually she took off her shirt, exposing her chest and a nice petite pair of titties, only blocked by her bra. She got onto her knees and bounded over to the edge of the bed, where Adam was waiting for her, and she started to unzip his jeans. His dick popped out of his pants, right in front of Claudette and she licked it. She licked on it repeatedly, making it rise up into her mouth. She could already taste a little bit of cum when Adam grabbed her ass. "Spin that round for me girl." Adam said and Claudette happily obliged. She positioned herself so that her ass was right up against Adam's dick and began to twerk. Her asscheeks were so soft, he felt like cumming already. He liked the teasing and foreplay, but he wanted to get somewhere, so he slid his dick in between her cheeks, right against her asscrack. She got the feeling and moved her ass up and down, jerking his cock and giving a nice assjob. Her perfect little cheeks were gonna make him cum soon, and they way she moved was too sexy to not bust. Claudette wanted his big cock bad and she wanted it now. She slid his cock out from between her cheeks and put it against her vagina. Pressing up against his dick, Claudette stripped off her bra, letting Adam see her tits. He raised his hands and grasped them, Claudette giggled, it felt good when he rubbed her nipples. He pushed her panties to the side and slid his cock into her tight pussy. She moaned in pleasure and a little pain, this was her first time but she took it pretty well. When she recovered from the initial entry, Adam penetrated once more, this time deeper. Her pussy was practically tingling from his cock, this was the best feeling she'd ever had! "Keep going," Claudette managed to moan out, and Adam listened. Fluids started to seep out her pussy as Adam clapped it once again, and again and again. He was constantly fucking her pussy, which was shaved clean and beginning to stretch. He pounded her slit, each time going a little deeper and making Claudette closer to climax. She could feel it coming on, she wanted it bad, so she slammed her pussy down onto Adam's cock repeatedly. "Oh fuck yeah, ahh, yeah nigga, uhh, make me cum baby, uhh" she exclaimed. Pleasure was building up her pussy and starting to leak on his cock, she couldn't hold it anymore, it was too hot. She lifted up her pussy and sprayed all over his chest and wetting his already drenched cock. She collapsed onto him, laying there, enjoying all the lust that was pleasing her. In this brief moment of vulnerability, The Spirit appeared behind her and slid her Katana through Claudette's chest. "Ahh, OH SHIT, holy shit you scared me. Uh, wait should I run?" Adam said backing up to the edge of the bed. The Spirit screamed in response, but when she saw his dick she froze. His cock was so big and she really had a need for some cock right now and looked perfect for it. She rubbed the tip of his cock a bit to calm him down and turned around to show off her ass, which she had caught him beating off to earlier. Adam was never much into Asian girls but damn, nothing could beat the view presented before him.

Adam reached out to touch it, he laid his hands on her ass and squished it. The Spirit loved this feeling, someone just admiring her beauty, which she hadn't had since death, but it was slowly coming back. All of the sudden, Adam's cock slid through her thighs, opening up her pussy a bit, so she closed her thighs on his cock and moved her ass back and forth, giving him a nice thigh job. His big meaty cock began to slide through faster, creating pressure on Adam's cock and Rin's pussy. Rin slid her pussy up and down across the cock, her pussy juice flowing onto his cock and lubricating it for easier use. Adam entered at a different, more vertical angle and pushed even faster, which made The Spirit scream. This was too good, more, more, she needed more and slid her pussy harder until she burst all on Adam's cock. He savored her moment and started to rub her tits for extra pleasure, all while making his way down to her ass. Rin felt so horny now as Adam spread her cheeks and started to indulge his tongue into her asshole, she could already feel the climax coming, so she began to unwrap her bandages. His tongue pushed deeper into her, she tasted so good and he was lubing her up at the same time. Adam was licking every corner of her asshole to savor the flavor, when all the sudden The Spirit screamed. She had was rubbing her tits as once again, cum shot out of her pussy, it felt so good, she fell onto the bed, ass up. Rin decided it was time for the main course and grabbed Adam's cock from, brought it to her ass, put the tip to her asshole and began to jerk. His cock was so big and warm, she loved to tease him like this, but was shocked when suddenly, he shoved his cock down her asshole. "AHHHH," Rin screamed, his big black cock was too expansive for her tiny little hole, the pleasure was insane and it hurt so fucking good. Adam pulled her up into a doggystyle position, pulled his cock out and slammed it back in, going even deeper than before. His meat ripped her asshole, going in and out repeatedly. Rin pulled him closer, she wanted it deeper and harder, his dick conquering all of her anal cavity. Adam continued to clap her ass as he grabbed a hold of her tiny titties, while she slid a few fingers down her pussy. She could feel another climax coming on and shoved her whole hand down her ever expanding vagina, so far she could feel his penis slamming down her asshole. When he started to feel her rub on his dick, he stopped with his cock 8 inches down her hole. Adam could feel his cock about to blow, because The Spirit was giving him and handjob through her pussy, and from the way she was screaming, it looked like it was causing massive pleasure. He felt the sensation and pounded her ass a few more times before cum spilled out his cock, completely flooding her petite asshole. The warm feeling of Adam's cum was too much for Rin, she pulled her hand out of her pussy as cum shot out in buckets and soaked the bed. The two had cum so hard that milk squirted out Rin's titties and added to the pile of fluids accumulating on the bed. Rin liked this event and couldn't wait for more. At the end of the trial, everyone received their share of Fuckpoints, even the sacrificed.


End file.
